Tsuna's Dying Will
by JaxWin
Summary: Not to die, that is. Guns, death-like state bullets, Byakuran and his creepy smile and hair, Tsuna will face them all to protect his famiglia... won't he? No pairings. TYL


**Notes: Written out of the desire to portray a Tsuna who isn't really a cool boss, but is the coolest boss in the world when it really matters.**

In a dark, shady-looking shack in a dark, shady-looking part of town, in a town that was altogether dark and shady-looking on its own, a young brown-haired man fell to his knees in front of two taller men. The brunette curled up and clutched his ridiculously poofy hair, whimpering, "But… I don't want to die!"

One of the men had the shame to apologize, embarrassed. His stomach ached from stress as he said, "Hibari-san and I- ah, sorry, Hibari-san, just me, just me! I'm sorry Tsuna-san."

Before Hibari could punish the other man for trying to lump him in a group (especially with him, that weird, glasses-wearing, wimp), Tsuna made a miraculous recovery. Standing up suddenly and laughing a forced laugh, Tsuna moved in front of the man Hibari was attempting to attack.

"Aha! Got you, Hibari-san! That was what I, erm, would say, but I'm not the same kid I was ten years ago," Tsuna nervously laughed. "I'm not that weak anymore, and Shoichi-kun is risking a lot for this plan, so, uhm, please don't bite us to death…?"

Hibari glared long and hard at the mafia boss but finally lowered his tonfas, walking to the edge of the room lest he catch their herbivore cooties.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." His voice was now even and calm and Tsuna carefully straightened his shirt and tie. "I apologize, Shoichi-kun, that was unsightly. I was merely…a bit worried about the success rate of the bullet we're planning on using."

"Tsuna-san, while I can't guarantee that our plan will work, what else can we do?" Irie paced the room, worriedly. "I really think we have to do it."

"I- I know, Shoichi-kun," Tsuna faltered. "Then… well… I suppose… maybe… possibly…"

"Tell Byakuran the 'treaty' meeting will be tomorrow at two," Hibari ordered before Tsuna could put off his final answer any longer.

Irie nodded and briefly bid the two good night and good luck before leaving for the Millefiore base.

"Hibari-san, what am I going to do tomorrow?" Tsuna groaned, collapsing into a chair.

"Die," the cloud guardian replied easily.

"I'm entering a death-like state, Hibari-san, please note the difference!" Tsuna protested, clutching his hair again. Hibari merely shrugged in response. Slumping in his chair, Tsuna began to panic like only Tsuna could. "Hibari-san, I can't do this. My family needs me!"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna over his shoulder distastefully, as if to say, "…seriously?"

"Seriously! I mean, like, who will stop fights between Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto? And the fights between you and Mukuro would never end!"

"I would end them quite quickly if certain herbivores would stop getting in the way," Hibari muttered.

"Besides that, someone's got to rein Ryohei in, and Lambo obviously still needs taking care of!"

"It was your idea," Hibari answered shortly. He was quickly tiring of putting up with Tsuna while he was in dame-Tsuna mode.

"I can't do this!" Tsuna began screaming, his voice rising with hysteria. "It's – it's just too scary! Guns? I hate guns! Bullets traumatized me after training with Reborn! And that creepy Byakuran with his creepy – no, his _child molester_ smile! Even scarier than his smile is the hair! Gah, that hair would eat me in seconds! I really, really don't want to die, Hibari-san! You guys want me to walk into an enemy base unarmed and unaccompanied and wait for a bullet that will hurt like hell and might actually kill me? Me?! I'll be walking to my execution!"

Tearing up, the man sank to the floor shutting his eyes tightly as if against reality.

"Herbivore…"

Tsuna raised his head at the summons and was promptly kicked in the face, sending him flying into a table cluttered with plans and papers. "O- OW! Hibari-san, what the hell?! Now I've got paper cuts!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

Hibari had reached his limit and glared so balefully that Tsuna felt the flora outside the shack beginning to wither. "I am not a babysitter, understand? I'm not here to take care of you nor comfort you, but to protect the well-being of Namimori Middle School. _I am not here to enable you nor your whining._"

Tsuna glared back at Hibari (Hibari's kicks were nearly as bad as Reborn's) with all the power of the Vongola Decimo, but eventually accepted defeat, looking away shamefully.

Tsuna got up from the ground, swearing. Then for good measure, he yelled as loudly as he could the longest string of Japanese and Italian profanities he knew and even added some he'd made up on the spot.

Silently, Tsuna turned his back to Hibari and began gathering the scattered plans and documents into his briefcase. He wasn't sure whether Hibari had meant to or not (most likely not) but his mention of Nami-chuu had reminded him of ten years ago and the people who had become important to him.

These were the people he now needed to protect. From Byakuran and his scary hair or the apocalypse, Tsuna couldn't simply not protect them.

"And if I can't not protect them, then surely I'm able to protect them, right?" Tsuna whispered to himself. "I can do this. I can do this if it's for them."

Finishing, he closed the briefcase and it clicked shut with a sense of finality but didn't turn to face Hibari just yet. "You'll make sure they're occupied, won't you Hibari-san? You'll make sure the others are busy so that they can't follow me to the meeting?"

"…"

"Would you make sure Kyoko-chan and Haru don't get sucked into this as well? They didn't do anything to deserve this, after all."

"…"

"And- and make sure that Yamamoto doesn't hurt himself after I, you know, die. He's had it rough since his dad passed away. Er, and that Gokudera doesn't hurt Yamamoto, 'cause that could easily happen too…"

"…"

"I think onii-chan will be alright if he has Kyoko-chan, and I'm pretty sure Mukuro and Chrome won't be too hurt, but you'll make sure they're safe, right? Oh, and I know I spoil him too much, but you must take care of Lambo! He's just so young and-"

"Herbivore," Hibari's voice ground out, extremely annoyed. "What part of 'I am not a babysitter' did you not understand?"

"Thank you Hibari-san," Tsuna sighed contentedly, knowing intuitively that Hibari had heard his requests and would take care of it all. Turning around, he smiled. "Now, let's get back to the base – Hibari-san?!"

By the time Tsuna had turned Hibari was already half way out the door and heading for the car. "Like I'd herd with you, an annoying herbivore," Hibari said casually over his shoulder. "I'm taking the car."

Tsuna gulped. "Hibari-san we only brought one car – no, Hibari-san! Don't leave me!" Hastily grabbing his coat and hat, he ran out the door, chasing after the car that was already pulling out of the empty lot. "O-OI! I'm dying tomorrow! You could be a little nicer!"

Tsuna sighed, rummaging through his pockets for his gloves. "Che, and to think I was worried about burdening Hibari-san with all this. Hmph, well at least I know he'll be alright after tomorrow."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tsuna focused and a flame lit on Tsuna's forehead and his mittens transformed into gloves. Shooting into the air with the flames from the gloves as propulsion, he spun and rolled in the air, actually enjoying the flight more than he would've a silent ride with Hibari. _Might as well enjoy it_, he thought to himself resignedly._ This one might be my last._

**Notes:** **Bleh, I feel morbid. My second death fic 0____o" Argh, and the ending is tacky " *siiiiigh* And by the way, in the last paragraph, yes, Tsuna really did go into Dying Will Mode without a bullet or pill. Oh well. I'll be waiting for your review!**


End file.
